1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a self-propelling toy, and more particularly to a toy figure which is capable of moving along a support surface in a motion effectively simulating a roller skater and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Self-propelling toy dolls or toy figures which are capable of a simulated walking or running motion are well known in the toy manufacturing arts.
Generally speaking, walking toy dolls or toy figures of the prior art may be divided into three main types or categories depending on the type of mechanical arrangement which provides the simulated walking or running motion. Toys belonging to a first type have a pair of leg or foot type support members each of which is equipped with an endless belt or caterpillar tread in contact with a support surface. The endless belt or caterpillar tread is energized by a motor incorporated in the toy and propels the toy along a support surface. Toys described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,051,623; 3,648,408; and 3,587,191 are examples of walking toys of the first type.
In toys of a second type, a toy doll has two leg or foot type support members which incorporate rollers or wheels in contact with a support surface. The leg or foot type support members are driven by a motor to undergo a pendulum like oscillating motion resembling the walking motion of a person or animal. A clutch, or a ratchet and pawl assembly is operatively associated with the rollers or wheels so that each leg or foot type support member is prevented from sliding backwards on the support suface. Examples of toys of the second type are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,128,575, 4,095,367, and 1,261,528.
Walking toys of a third type do not include wheels or rollers in the leg or foot simulating support members. In these toys, the leg or foot type support members are merely caused to undergo a pendulum like oscillating motion relative to the main body of the toy, with each leg or foot type support surface member alternatively coming into contact with the support surface. Such a toy is described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,763.
The pendulum-like oscillating motion of the leg or foot type support members in the hereinbefore generally described walking toys is brought about by application of well known mechanical devices. The devices include, crank wheels, crankpins, cam slots and crank levers which are driven by a suitable motor located in the toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 630,850 describes a toy doll said to be capable of simulating a skating motion. In this toy, wheels respectively mounted in the feet of the toy doll are permanently driven in a forward direction by a spring powered motor. A weight suspended in the toy figure for a pendulum like motion transverse to the direction of the forward motion of the toy figure, is driven by the same motor. As the weight oscillates sideways relative to the forward motion of the toy figure, the figure is said to oscillate sideways thereby simulating a skating motion.
In spite of the present availability of the several types of simulating walking toys, it is apparent that there is still a need in the toy designing arts for a toy doll or figure which is capable of effectively simulating a relatively rapid roller skating motion. In such a toy doll or figure, leg or foot simulating support members should faithfully simulate the roller skating motion of a person while the toy figure is moving rapidly forward on a support surface. The present invention provides such a toy figure.